<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jared Knows More Than They Do by the_drowning_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060970">Jared Knows More Than They Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_drowning_angel/pseuds/the_drowning_angel'>the_drowning_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Idiots, But I fix it, But I wish it was, But They Don't Want To Admit it, Cockles, Falling In Love, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, J2, Jared Is A Good Brother, Jared Knows All, Jensen Has Low Self-Esteem, Jensen Is Awkward, M/M, Misha is awkward, Pining, RPF, Sadness, THIS IS NOT BASED ON REALITY, They're Bad At Emotions, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_drowning_angel/pseuds/the_drowning_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural RPF where Jen and Mish are really bad at admitting stuff to each other and Jar gets pulled into the middle. This is going to have 4 parts. The prologue is  a prologue, Part 1 focuses on Jensen, Part 2 focuses on Misha and Part 3 is like a semi-omnicent thing with mostly Jensen and Misha, with a bit of Jared. Please comment! I want to know what you guys think! Oh, also- there is NO TIMELINE. I'm currently only on s11 ( no spoilers please!) so I wrote this like Misha has been on the show for about 10 years, but there's no official timeline. Happy Reading!<br/>-the_drowning_angel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jared Knows More Than They Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared knew it wasn’t just for the fandom.<br/>
Maybe it was at first, but somewhere along the way, the line between the friendly flirting that happened on set and on stage blurred into actual flirting.<br/>
People might think of Jared Padalecki as a giant oblivious sunshine puppy, but he paid more attention then he was given credit for.<br/>
In the beginning, he saw nothing odd about how Jensen and Misha interacted. Everyone on set messed with each other. Jensen and Jared were the worst of all, what with the pranks and doing stupid stuff off-screen and below-the-camera-line fondling. Come on, everyone’s seen the gag reels, and those were just the ones appropriate to show to the public.<br/>
Then Misha came along, and it only got worse.<br/>
They kept the jokes and the flirting on-set, at first. Misha and Jensen were no worse than Jared and Jensen.<br/>
But.<br/>
Sam and Dean didn’t stare into each other's eyes for an uncomfortably long time, or have ‘personal space’ issues.<br/>
Sam and Dean weren’t the ones with a profound bond.<br/>
Jared didn’t come to set in the morning with too-big hoodies, startlingly blue eyes that seemed to peer straight (A/N: haha, straight, I’m soo funny) into you soul no matter how tired, an easy smile and a bedhead of sex hair.<br/>
No, that was Misha.<br/>
Jared also didn’t come in wearing t-shirts that hugged everything, a swagger to his hips that just screamed confidence, an infectious laugh and more freckles than the sky had stars.<br/>
That was Jensen.<br/>
Jared was straight. He’d gone through a few years where he’d questioned (who doesn’t?) but no. He was in love with Genevieve.<br/>
But if someone were to ask him who he’d try to get with if he was gay, Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins would be at the top of his list, hands down. (A/N: more like pants down)<br/>
They sure as hell were at the top of each other’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>